Self Control
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: Austria doesn't think it's a problem, but France does... and he's more than ready to help! One-shot PWP.


Self Control 

Soothing, expertly-played music filled the room as Austria sat at his beloved piano, nimble fingers trailing and floating along the keys in a blur. He sat with his eyes closed, glasses fallen slightly forward as he savoured the melody that surrounded him. He felt calm and at peace, as if the music were wrapping around him and enveloping him in a sanctuary of the senses... the crescendo grew a little and the melody became faster, drawing closer to the end... a gentle pause, then the chords returned, followed by the melody... a slight diminuendo followed by a louder chord... then louder still... the penultimate chords sounded and then another pause... just before the final-

"You don't want to talk about it do you?"

Before he could stop himself, Austria's fingers became rigid in rage which caused them to slip on the piano keys. A horrible, jarring chord echoed within the room, which made Austria more furious and his skin crawl at the sound he produced. He sighed through his nose and with great effort regained his composure, despite being interrupted _just when he was about to finish his recital!_

"There is nothing to discuss," he replied curtly, pushing his glass upwards. How he wished people would leave him alone with his music.

"There is mon amie."

Slowly and deliberately, Austria turned to look at the person occupying his small sofa. France sat crossed-legged with his blue coat strewn over the arm of the sofa, head leaning nonchalantly on one hand. His lacy white shirt was open at the neck, exposing the top of his chest and his blond hair had been pulled back into a loose pony-tail. One eyebrow was raised in question and he wore that smirk that made Austria want to smack him. Not that he would of course, but some days it was incredibly tempting... days like today.

"No there is not," Austria snapped.

"You just need to learn a little self control, mon amie," France sighed, stretching lithely.

Blood rushed to Austria's cheeks. "You..! Don't be so crude!"

"But it is true mon amie," France continued, leaning forwards and fixing Austria with a look that he shouldn't have found sexy. "All you need is control."

Flustered, Austria turned back to face his piano, coughing slightly to clear his through and cover his intense shame. France had visited Austria for the past few weeks and things had... happened, as way usual when France visited any nation. Initially, Austria had rebuffed most of his advances, but France could be very persuasive. That hadn't been the problem. The problem had occurred afterwards and it was extremely embarrassing.

"Cumming too quickly isn't that uncommon you know," France said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"BE QUIET!" Austria shouted, whipping around to face France. How could France say it? And so calmly at that? Didn't he realise how embarrassing this situation was? Austria's face was bright red and he wished he had something to throw at the nation on his sofa. "Do you have to be so blasé about everything?"

"I can help if you like," France replied, ignoring the outburst. He looked so cool and confident it made Austria sick. He had every right to look that way – he wasn't known as the Nation of Love for nothing – but still he didn't need to rub salt in Austria's wounds.

Austria gritted his teeth in frustration and massaged his temple. "I'm sure you can," Austria muttered sarcastically under his breath, not wanting France to hear his crass response.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to discuss this," Austria stated, rising from his seat, long purple coat unfurling about his legs. "I'll say what I said the last three times, it has never happened before and it's probably because I haven't been with someone for many years." It was embarrassing but unfortunately true, no matter how much it galled Austria to admit it.

"You are not bothered by it?" France asked, eyeing Austria's form as he brushed down his clothes. Austria pretended not to notice France's blatant leer.

"I confess I am, but as you say it's not an uncommon problem," Austria replied as he closed the lid of his piano and pushed the piano seat underneath. "Thank you for your concern."

"I still stand by my offer," France said with a tone Austria had grown to understand over the past weeks. Austria rolled his eyes, knowing that behind his back, France was no doubt staring at his behind with earnest.

"That won't be necessary," Austria replied with a sigh, dusting down the top of his piano with his back still turned to France. He didn't want to admit that it was tempting. After a few years of loneliness, Austria did enjoy France's company... even if his libido was fairly high.

"Are you certain?" France whispered in his ear, causing Austria to jump and slap the piano. He hadn't heard the nation stand or move towards him. How did the man move so quickly?

His surprise soon melted away as hands snaked across his waist, one finding its way under his shirt and the other delving down under the hem of his trousers. Kisses peppered his neck and collar, the stubble making his skin tingle. The hand under his shirt found a nipple and began to stroke slowly, while the other hand found his... Whimpers escaped Austria's mouth before he could bite his hand and he felt France smirk against his neck. With one hand still on his piano, Austria found himself instinctively pushing back into France's body, into one part in particular. He mentally cursed France's seductiveness and cursed himself for being so responsive to it.

"You want this, non?" came the gentlest of whispers, the hands still working their magic underneath Austria's clothes that made his knees weak.

Not trusting himself to speak, Austria thought only for a moment before giving the barest of nods.

The hands left abruptly and Austria bit back a groan from the loss of contact. An arm looped through his and Austria found himself being dragged towards his bedroom, which was luckily only across the hallway. He had deliberately planned it that way in case he needed to use the music room late at night, thus wouldn't have far to stumble in the dark. The door was unceremoniously thrown open and before Austria could protest, he was pushed onto the bed and landed in a heap on his back. He managed to sit up and shrug his coat from his shoulders. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when the material became caught between his body and the mattress.

"Let me take-"

"Shhh," muttered France, forcing Austria's legs open and kneeling between them. He had somehow already taken off his shirt and shoes. "Time for a little lesson mon amie," he muttered, leaning forward and taking Austria's glasses from his face.

"I-I would prefer to keep them on," Austria protested, grabbing France's wrist. It wasn't just about his vision; not wearing his glasses made Austria feel very vulnerable, almost naked. France smiled at him and he looked away sheepishly, fighting the blush that threatened to bloom on his cheeks.

France leaned in suddenly for a deep kiss, knocking the wind from Austria's lungs. France's tongue invaded Austria's mouth, searching and exploring while his wrist slipped from Austria's grasp. When he pulled away, Austria felt light-headed and breathless. He fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath. He barely registered his shoes being tugged off and his coat roughly pulled from his body.

"B-Be caref-"

France's lips returned for another bruising kiss. Austria's hands found their way to France's neck and shoulders, his nails leaving red marks of fervour. He felt close to the edge already, his cock straining against the tight confines of his trousers. Fingers snaked under his shirt once more and tugged the material upwards to expose his chest. France broke the kiss, leaving Austria gasping once again. A moan escaped his lips as France trailed a hand along his side, up towards his chest and over a nipple. Austria's blush grew brighter as he felt himself begin to leak.

"Now mon amine, look at the ceiling," France commanded as his hands moved to unbuttoned Austria's trousers. His blue eyes remained fixed on Austria. "And make sure your gaze stays there." Fingertips danced along Austria's skin, making Austria writhe in frustration. France unbuttoned Austria's trousers and pulled them down at a torturously slow pace.

Austria did as he was told and kept his violet eyes locked onto the ceiling. He shuddered as he felt France's fingers skim underneath his underwear and stroke his inner thighs. With growing impatience, Austria tugged his shirt up and off, aiming to throw it at France. However without his glasses, the material sailed past him. France merely chuckled at the sight and gave Austria on final look before granting his wish, sliding his underwear down and off. He pointed at the ceiling and Austria looked away.

A faint blush crept onto Austria's cheeks as he felt France's soft fingertips trace patterns across his chest and stomach, making him shudder in anticipation. Those fingers travelled lower to his hips and Austria bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from making too many noises. Soft kisses peppered his hips as those wonderful hands finally touched him where he needed it and began to stroke firmly. Austria jumped a little when he felt dampened fingers begin to probe inside his body, but he forced himself to relax. He had to fight those amazing sensations, he had to try and hold out for longer. Austria focused on the ceiling and on his own breathing, trying to ignore what France was doing with his hands. Keep calm and in control, just ignore it...

Suddenly a hot, wet mouth replaced the fingers and Austria's resolve broke as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Hands flew to France's hair again and tugged gently. He tried to return to the ceiling but that all too familiar feeling below his waist began to bloom and he tightened his hold on France's hair in warning.

"France..."

"Fight it mon amie, it's too soon."

The coil in Austria's stomach wound tighter and tighter, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. He breathing grew faster and louder; Austria no longer cared if he made such embarrassing noises. France's tongue traced the length of his cock, teasing the head and lapping at the pre-cum before taking him back into his mouth. Austria's hips began to move of their own accord, urging France to go faster with his mouth and deeper with his fingers.

"France... I..." Austria breathed as the heat grew. Just a few more sucks and he would be at the point of no return. Just a little further and France would find that place that made Austria see stars. He was so close, so so close to falling over the edge. Just a little more and he wouldn't be able to hold back. The waves of pleasure began faster and faster, he felt himself reaching the edge -

And then nothing.

France let go of Austria and sat back on his knees, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. It took Austria a few moments to realise what had happened. He leaned upwards on his elbows and shot France a look of bewilderment.

"Why did..?" he whispered, his voice not working and his breath gone.

"I told you mon amie, self control," France stated. Aside from the bulge in his trousers, he looked as if he were discussing the weather instead of making love.

Austria was dumbfounded. "But-"

"Trust me, when you do cum, it will feel amazing," France said, pushing himself up and off the bed. He stretched as he stood and rolled his shoulders, before retrieving his shirt. Was he actually serious?

"You can't just leave me like this!" Austria shouted, gesturing to France's effects on his body – which in turn made him blush again. No one could be cruel enough to leave half way through sex... could they?

"Can't I?" France said with a smirk.

Austria shook his head in disbelief. "You wouldn't..." he said, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Moments passed in silence as the two nations simply stared at each other. Eventually Austria tore his gaze away and looked down at his chest. Shame and disappointment welled up and he felt the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. Was it really that much of a problem for France? Was he really not that good anymore? He began to search for his glasses, not wanting France to see his hurt.

"Fine, if that's what you-"

"I couldn't mon amine," France whispered, suddenly appearing before Austria. Lips crashed together as France pushed Austria back down. "I couldn't leave you now, not when you look so sexy," France added with a smirk. "The lesson is over for now."

Austria opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper as France's hands found their way back inside his body. He clung to France's shoulders as the sensations returned tenfold, his voice making very un-gentlemanly sounds. Somehow, Austria managed to kiss France with equal passion, which made the nation remove his fingers and line himself up with Austria's body. As France pushed his way inside, Austria broke the kiss and gasped loudly. Neither moved, allowing Austria time to grow accustomed to France's cock.

After a few gentle thrusts, the two nations began to rock together. Austria gasped every time France managed to touch the bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure along his spine. Sweat lined Austria's forehead as he dug his nails into France's back. He tried his hardest not to succumb, he wanted this to last as long as possible. His hips and lower back began to ache, but he ignored the pain. He stared at the ceiling over France's shoulder and tried with all his might to ignore the coil in his stomach that was growing tighter as France continued to drive him closer to the edge.

France's breath was hot and heavy in his ear as Austria clung to him, yet another thing Austria tried to ignore. The friction was driving him insane but he was determined to last, determined to prove to himself and France that he could go for longer. Hot, white heat spread from his stomach along his spine and sounds spilled from his mouth... he wouldn't cum yet, he wouldn't...

Then France had to spoil it.

"Cum for me mon amie," France breathed. He wrapped a hand around Austria's cock and began to stroke firmly. Austria's breath caught in his throat and his resolve crumbled.

It was too much.

"F-fuck!" Austria gasped, his last coherent thought before the world stopped for one mind-blowing moment. His back arced as he threw his head back and stars danced in his vision as he came, thick white semen spurting across his stomach. He felt, rather than heard France follow him into ecstasy.

The two nations lay entwined for several moments trying to calm their racing hearts and savour the closeness. Austria couldn't find the usual words that he normally said in this post-coital state; instead he begrudgingly loosened his hold on France's shoulders and placed a delicate kiss on France's neck. When both had regained their composure, they pulled apart, neither wanting to ruin the silence.

Austria looked over to France, who was sat up against the headboard with a smug look. His blond hair was dishevelled and red marks lined his shoulders. One hand tried to clean off some of Austria's cum from his chest, the other rested on Austria's shoulder. A smile tugged at the corner of Austria's mouth. He hated to admit it, but France was always amazing at what he did.

"Enjoy yourself?" France asked. Austria pulled the covers up over his body. He couldn't let France know just how incredibly, mind-fuckingly good it had been... at least not yet.

"It was better than before," was all he said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"See mon amie? All you need is a little lesson in self control."

The pillow smacked France right in the face.


End file.
